baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer
This page is for the sorcerer class in . Introduction Sorcerers are arcane spellcasters, they cannot use most weapons, nor helmets or armor. They have poor THAC0 and small amount of hit points. They aren't very good physical combatants by nature, though they're prone to be portent melee damage dealers or tanks due to the flexibility of arcane spell pool. Unlike mages or bards, who learn spells by scribing scrolls, sorcerers only learn new spells when they reach certain levels, as a result, the number of spells sorcerers know is very limited compared to other wizards of high intelligence. After choosing a desired spell in levelup screen, they need to rest before casting it, each casting will subtract 1 from the total casting number of the spell level the spell is in. They will need to rest to replenish the total casting number of each spell level. Only humans, elves and half-elves may become sorcerers. Sorcerers may not dual-class. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. ^ Although Sorcerers are Charisma based casters in the tabletop game, their casting abilities are purely level based in Baldur's Gate series ^^ The Dragon Disciple class kit has a different set of minimum ability scores. Sorcerer spells Sorcerers are allowed to freely pick from all 8 schools of arcane spells from the wizard spellbook. Class kits Sorcerer Sorcerers are practitioners of magic who are born with the innate ability to cast spells. It is thought that the blood of some powerful creature flows through their veins; perhaps they are the spawn of the gods themselves, or even dragons walking in humanoid form. Regardless, the Sorcerer's magic is intuitive rather than logical. They know fewer spells than Mages, and acquire spells more slowly, but they can cast spells more often and have no need to select and prepare spells ahead of time. Sorcerers cannot specialize in magic the way Mages do. Other than these differences, a Sorcerer is very similar to a Mage. Class Features: * May not wear any armor * May only use the following weapons: dagger, quarterstaff, dart, sling * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class * May not place any slots in any fighting style * May cast arcane spells * Many not scribe spells into their spellbooks as Mages do. Instead, Sorcerers learn a small number of spells at each level, which they can cast daily without memorization * Hit Die: d4 Gameplay * Companion Baeloth Barrityl is a sorcerer *The best practical sorcerers are elven sorcerers since they do not benefit from 17 or higher constitution score while benefits from high dexterity score. *Although their prime ability is set as intelligence and charisma, wisdom score is much more practical in the actual game because of Wish. *Since sorcerers can't dual-class nor be multi-classed, strength score is rather meaningless. [[Dragon Disciple|'Dragon Disciple']] (EE only) Dragon Disciples are powerful Sorcerers with dragons' blood somewhere in their lineage. Their natural magical talents bring out their draconic heritage, allowing them to cast powerful magical spells and exhibit dragon-like abilities. Advantages: *1st level: -1 bonus to AC *3rd level: May use Breath Weapon once per day: The Dragon Disciple breathes a gout of flame up to 30 ft. long, inflicting 3d8 points of fire damage on all creatures caught within the 140 degree cone, it bypasses magic resistance but not fire resistance *4th level: Gains 25% innate Fire Resistance *5th level: -1 bonus to AC and +1 to Constitution *6th level: Breath Weapon damage increases to 4d8 *8th level: Innate Fire Resistance rises to 50% *9th level: Breath Weapon damage increases to 5d8 *10th level: -1 bonus to AC *12th level: Breath Weapon damage increases to 6d8 *12th level: Innate Fire Resistance rises to 75% *15th level: Breath Weapon damage increases to 7d8 *15th level: -1 bonus to AC and +1 to Constitution *16th level: Innate Fire Resistance rises to 100% *18th level: Breath Weapon damage increases to 8d8 *20th level: -1 bonus to AC *Hit Die: d6 Disadvantage: *May cast one fewer spell per level per day Gameplay *The Dragon Disciple benefits slightly more from being a human or a half-elf than an elf, as the kit's constitution bonus, combined with the Manual of Bodily Health, can bring them up to 20 constitution in , granting them a natural regeneration, that increases with any further constitution bonuses gained in *In meta-gaming perspective, this class kit is inferior to the normal sorcerer because of its disadvantage. Note every advantage given to Dragon Disciple is meant to become front liner while sorcerers are never designed to be at the frontline. Unless a player has a specific reason to have 'tanky' arcane caster, it is ill-advised to choose this class kit. High-level class abilities The following spells will be scribed in lv9 spellbook once picked, thus only need to selected once. * Comet * Dragon's Breath * Energy Blades * Improved Alacrity * Summon Planetar (Good and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Planetar makes Summon Dark Planetar unavailable) * Summon Dark Planetar (Evil and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Dark Planetar makes Summon Planetar unavailable) * Option to spend three HLA points to gain a level 6, 7 and level 8 spellslots Spell progression The following table shows the progression of different spells known by the sorcerer base class: The following table shows the progression of the casting numbers of each spell level by the sorcerer base class: The following table shows the progression of the casting numbers of each spell level by the dragon disciple class kit: Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency Stronghold Sorcerer protagonist will claim the large magical sphere in Slums after they finish the deal with Tolgerias, one way or another. Gameplay (community) ~Write your insights below, different from the Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures here, example page~